


When the Mist Goes Down

by Jenifer_Cullen



Series: Percico Positivity Project [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superheroes AU- The mist is down and the monsters are terrorizing the whole world. The demigods with the powers become the new superheroes while those without help in creating a more powerful mist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Mist Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my contributin to day 7 of the project. The prompt is Superheroes.

“Fuck! Nico, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Percy said as he laid between Nico’s legs on top of him in their bed and kissed his boyfriend. Nico moaned into the kiss, “Perce, babe, don’t keep me waiting. It’s literally been a month since we last fucked,” Nico said, kissing Percy back in a bruising manner.

“I know right! It’s been way too long. Top or bottom?” Percy asked Nico. “I’m too sexually frustrated to care or change positions,” Nico replied, hurriedly taking off Percy’s remaining garment off of him and pulling off his own underwear and throwing it to the other side of the room.

“Bottom it is then,” Percy said and went down the length of Nico’s body, scattering kisses throughout until he reached Nico’s asshole. Percy sucked the ring of muscles into his mouth, using one hand to stroke Nico’s cock and another to spread out his cheeks.

Percy prepped Nico well with his tongue and fingers and then got up to Nico’s face, “Suck,” Percy said, his cock pointing at Nico. Nico greedily took Percy’s cock in his mouth and sucked and deep throated him.

“Fuck, alright, that’s enough,” Percy whispered, as if in pain, when it was actually the opposite. Nico let go of his boyfriend’s cock with a pop and smiled devilishly at him, which was quite apt considering he was the son of Hades.

Percy went back down and positioned his cock near Nico’s ass and pushed. “Gods,” Nico groaned as Percy’s tip entered him. His phone started to ring flashing Annabeth’s name. “Oh for fuck’s sake! Now!?” Nico groaned, putting his forearm over his face, “Can’t we just ignore her and continue?”

“Come on, Nico, it is Annabeth. It must be an emergency,” Percy said, pulling out and hitting the speaker. “Percy! Attack in Upper East Side. It’s a fucking gorgon! Get your ass up and come, Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth yelled.

“I’ll be right there,” Percy said and cut the call. “And I was right. Come on, Nico. We need to go,” Percy said and pressed a bead on his camp necklace. A bluish green suit covered him up and a mask appeared on his face, his eyes covered by one way glasses which he could see through and his mouth left open. The suit had a trident symbol on it.

Nico sighed and got off the bed and pressed a button on his own necklace, getting disguised by a black suit with a helm emblem on it. There were dashes of white here and there making him look eerie. His own face was covered with black with a one way glass and his mouth left open.

“Alright, Ghost King. You ready to go kick some Gorgon ass,” Percy asked, taking riptide out of his pocket and spinning it between his fingers. Nico put his Stygian sword in the suit’s sheath and nodded.

* * *

 

Percy and Nico reached the scene in time to see Annabeth, aka Wise Girl, fending of the gorgon with her drakon bone sword, dodging the blood the gorgon was scratching from her left side and swinging at her.

The mortals around here were pressed against their car seats as Percy and Nico arrived on the scene. “Look, Sea Prince and Ghost King are here,” Percy heard whispers go around. “Hey, Wise Girl, need some help?” Percy asked rhetorically before jumping up and distracting the gorgon.

The gorgon sniffed at him. “Son of Poseidon! I offered out nice food samples from Bargain Mart and you killed me!” she yelled, swiping her claws at him which he deflected with his blade.

“Ah, Stheno, isn’t it? A pleasure to see you. How was purgatory? Did you enjoy being a pimple,” Percy goaded, trying to get a hit on her. Nico saw the opportunity, Percy and Annabeth were keeping the gorgon sufficiently distracted so that she wouldn’t smell him.

He shadow travelled and appeared right behind her, decapitating her with one swift swing of his stygian iron sword. Stheno crumbled and burst into yellow dust, leaving the air smelling like sulphur.

“Great. That was easy,” Percy said as he brought Nico in for a small kiss. “You’re not hurt, are you?” Nico asked, worry and concern leaking through his voice as he placed his palms on Percy’s chest.

“Not one scratch,” Percy said, kissing Nico on his nose. Percy scattered the gorgon dust with a small wave of water, leaving the road quite clean. “Alright, now we have to get out of here before the pre—uh oh, too late,” Percy said as a mike was shoved in front of his face.

“That was another good rescue you managed to pull off. Who was that creature? She seemed to know you. What’s the relationship status between you and Ghost Prince? I thought you were with Wise Girl, what with your chemistry. Are you cheating on her or on Ghost King?

“Ghost King, how did you just go through that wall? Where do your abilities come from? You guys never tell us. What is that creature? How long will monsters terrorize us?” Question after question was sprung forth to them, all of them merging together in a cacophony of distorted words.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down people!” Percy yelled which caused the mortals to simmer down a bit. “Ghost King and I are together, yes. As for the monsters, I don’t know what it was. I’ve never seen like it before,” Percy lied.

“As for the solution to this problem. We are working on it,” Nico said, holding Percy’s hands. “Where’s the rest of your team?” A reporter asked. “There’s attacks all over the world. They are helping out there,” Percy said, “Excuse us, we’ve got work to do,” he said and grabbed Nico’s hand.

Annabeth grabbed the other one and the three melted into the shadows, leaving the mortals awed.

* * *

“We need to find a solution for this soon, Annie. I preferred fighting monsters with my nose not trapped. How are the Hecate kids doing?” Percy asked Annabeth as they got out of their suits with a tap to their emblems.

They were in Percy’s and Nico’s apartment together a few blocks from Sally’s house. Percy shrunk down Riptide to a pen and looked at Annabeth expectantly. “We’re doing all we can, Perce. It’s not easy. We don’t even know _why_ the mist failed.

“This is highly dangerous. Every god associated with magic is also helping us out. We are slowly making magic to put of a new Mist. It’s a slow process, but it will happen,” Annabeth said.

“I hope it does. I hate that the monsters are terrorizing the monsters now. Now that the Mist is down and the mortals _see_ them, they’re stronger as they smell the fear coming from them. We can’t keep being in these disguises forever. It’s been a year,” Nico huffed.

“Don’t worry, Nico. It’s gonna be alright, okay?” Annabeth said and Nico nodded. “I’m worried what the mortals might do if they figure out our identity. This is new. We have to be really careful,” he said, looking at Percy.

“Babe, I’ll be fine, okay? I’ve been pretty careful for the past few years,” Percy said and pulled Nico into a sweet kiss. “I know, but these mortals see us as superheroes and I don’t know, they associate you with Aquaman and Jason with Superhero. I don’t want something to happen to any of us,” Nico said, kissing Percy’s cheek.

“Percy, could you call me a ride please? I have to get back to camp. See how the Hecate cabin is doing,” Annabeth said, ruffling her hair. Percy concentrated and a few seconds later a black majestic stallion with wings landed in front of him.

 _Sup boss?_ The stallion nodded at Percy. “Take Annabeth to camp, Blackjack,” Percy said, stroking the muzzle of the pegasus. The pegasus neighed and bent down for Annabeth to get on and flew away.

* * *

“Are you sure this will work?” Percy asked, sitting on one end of a triangle, holding a green orb unsurely. The orb glowed with trapped greek fire. Nico and Hazel were sitting at another side of the triangle holding two orbs and Jason and Thalia were sitting on the last side, each holding an orb too.

The children of the big three were sitting in the three corners of an enchanted triangle drawn on camp grounds were magic was the strongest; in front of Hecate’s cabin. It had been a week since the fight with the gorgon and the demigods finally had a break through.

Inside the enchanted triangle roared greek and mortal fire side by side in a roman fire ring. “As sure as demigods can be, Percy. We figured we needed the greek and roman essence of the big three at the same time. Since the gods can’t be in both the form at the same time for quite a while, this is it,” Annabeth said.

“But, I’m just one person. I can’t be greek and roman at the same time too, can I? Percy asked. “Well, Poseidon did confirm you were both greek and roman. Both Neptune’s and Poseidon’s essence runs in your veins. It’s not the same for the gods. If they’re in their greek form, they’re fully greek,” Annabeth replied.

“Now, are you ready?” she asked. The demigods nodded and held the orbs near their chest. Annabeth nodded at the Hecate kids and they began chanting, their eyes going a milky white, transitioning between greek and roman and a few mortal languages so that it sounded like gibberish.

The orbs glowed brighter and brighter, turning redder. The demigods in the triangle had their eyes closed, their breathing heavy and low. Nico, Hazel, Jason and Thalia slowly opened their eyes after about ten minutes.

Their orbs were glowing a crimson red, the colour swirling within. “Alright, now you guys can—” Annabeth was cut off by a sudden cry of agony. She turned to see Percy, orb still clutched in his hand, screaming, his essence being drawn into the orb.

“Percy!” Nico yelled and got to get up but Annabeth held out a hand, “The ritual is still going on. You can’t get up. You are all still linked. Who knows what could happen to Percy if you leave the triangle,” Annabeth whispered.

The Hecate kids had stopped chanting and were staring at Percy in fear. “This is not supposed to happen. Gods, what’s going on?” Lou Ellen cried out, almost pulling out her hair, “Percy was right. It was too much for him. He does have both the roman and greek essence but he’s only one person. The fire needs too much from him. But we can’t stop it,” she said.

“No. What can we do?” Nico asked, mortified. “We have to wait for it to pass. If we’re lucky, he’ll probably just pass out and need a few days in the infirmary and some ambrosia and nectar,” Lou Ellen said.

“And if we’re not?” Jason asked, worried. “Then it’s the worst case scenario,” Lou Ellen said, grimly, “Let’s pray hope that it doesn’t come to that.” Percy let out another loud scream and fell to the ground, the orb glowing bright crimson like the others as it rolled out of his hands.

Percy’s breath was shallow, his eyes closed. Annabeth took the orb in her hands. “Just throw it into the fire,” she said and threw the orb in as did the others. The fire roared up and spread out, not burning anyone or anything as it dissolved into the air slowly.

“Did it work?” Annabeth asked. Lou Ellen wiggled her fingers and nodded, “It’s much stronger than ever,” she said. “Okay, now let me take care of my boyfriend,” Nico said as he got up from where he was sitting and took Percy into his arms.

Softly kissing him on the lips, he shadow travelled them to the infirmary. “Will!” Nico yelled, depositing Percy on an empty bed. “What happened?” Will asked calmly, wiping his hands on his scrubs as he came to Percy’s bed.

“The ritual was a success but it took too much out of Percy. He’s still alive though,” Nico said. Will nodded, calculative and set to work, checking Percy’s heart rate and pulse and feeding him ambrosia and nectar.

Percy let out a little groan and sighed and snuggled deeper into the hard bed. Will smiled in satisfaction. “Don’t worry, Nico. Your boyfriend will be awake by tomorrow,” Will said and Nico gave him a small smile in gratitude.

* * *

Percy kissed Nico urgently as Nico thrusted in and out of him passionately. “Fuck, oh gods!” Percy cried out, scratching Nico’s back and clamping his teeth around Nico’s neck like how his legs were clamped tightly around Nico’s waist.

“It’s been far too long,” Nico said, picking up the pace. “Babe, shit! I’m gonna come!” Percy said, moving his hips up to meet Nico’s every thrust, impatiently. Nico wrapped a hand around Percy’s cock and stroked it.

“Come with me, Perce,” Nico said, continuing his assault on Percy’s cock and kissing Percy in a bruising manner. Percy groaned and came all over his stomach while Nico came inside Percy and fell limp on top of his boyfriend.

Percy adjusted them so that they were side by side and peppered kisses all over Nico’s face. “I’m glad all this superhero business is over and the Mist is back again,” Percy said, kissing Nico softly.

Nico nodded lazily, running a finger over Percy’s chest. “It was pretty tiring. I’m glad you’re okay,” Nico said, laying his palm flat on Percy’s chest and kissing him. “I’m never going anywhere, Nico,” Percy replied as he pulled Nico tight against his chest.

“You better not, my Sea Prince,” Nico whispered, kissing Percy’s chest and nuzzling his face there, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. Comment and gimme some love.  
> Peace out, ppl


End file.
